


Vegas Week.

by Ill_write_it, Iron_Mage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, M/M, Mr and Mr Winchester, Sub!Castiel, casino - Freeform, dom!Dean, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/pseuds/Ill_write_it, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Mage/pseuds/Iron_Mage
Summary: Written for a prompt from one of my fabulous readers (Evangeline74):Dean and Cas are happily married and on vacation in Vegas. However they lose all their money while they're there. A billionaire by the name Crowley offers to pay off their debts if Cas spends the night with him. After much discussion they agree to this. But when Cas tries to leave the next morning Crowley blackmails him into staying leaving Dean heartbroken.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of balls rolling and cards being shuffled pulled Castiel back into reality. His husband, Dean, had his warm hand firmly placed on Castiel's lower back and was leading him towards a table.  
"Okay, let's start easy. We played this one at the house, remember Cas?" Dean whispered pulling up a chair and making conversation with the other players.  
Castiel looked around taking in all the ceaseless activity, it was almost midnight and yet the casino was still brimming with strangers. All dressed in suits, much like the one Cas was wearing. He watched the muscles flex in Dean's back and he pushed a few chips into the pile.  
Castiel knew how to play poker. Well, sort of.  
He fiddled with one of the chips, rolling it around in his fingers. He could manage this, it was just maths. Probability. Was Dean saying something?  
"Cas. Cas?"  
"Yeah." Castiel said, focusing on the green eyes that drowned him in affection.  
"I know there's a lot going on."  
"I'm aware of that Dean." Dean didn't need to baby him, he was a grown ass man. He'd remind him as much when they got back to their hotel room. Dean chucked.  
"Could you get me a drink?"  
"Yes." Castiel nodded, watching Dean collect the mountain of chips from the centre. He placed his cards face down and started looking for the bar.  
"Anytime today?" Dean said jokingly, knowing he was pushing his luck.  
"Don't be an assbutt." He murmured into his lovers ear, squeezing his butt as he reached across for his empty glass. Dean tensed at the unexpected contact and then grinned mischievously, grinding his ass into Cas' hand. Man was his perky, freckled, little ass in for it later!  
He ordered a couple of fingers of whisky for Dean and a martini for himself. He was tempted to add "shaken not stirred" to his order but he didn't want anyone scoping him for a game to think he was a rookie - that would make him an easy target.

Dean had just won his eighth game when the staff began to get suspicious. Half way through his ninth a strange man appeared, he was wearing a dark suit and was at least a head shorter than Cas. He didn't introduce himself, just asked to be dealt in in a surly British accent. Sipping his scotch in a way that screamed entitlement.  
Cas watched the game, most players folded within the first ten minutes. A few, more confident ones, stayed and lost all that they had invested. Except Dean.  
Dean was doing excellently, an even match for the British man, but nonetheless winning. When the dealer began to shuffle the deck again, the British man spoke.  
"I've been watching you for a bit. Seems you're quite talented."  
"Thanks." Dean flashed him a charming smile and gripped Castiel's thigh under the table.  
"Why aren't you playing, darling?" The man smiled at Cas. It was all teeth, wolffish, business like.  
"Is just here for moral support." Cas placed his hand over Dean's. "I don't really know much about the game."  
"Ah," the British man smiled, pulling back from the table. "Shame, I was looking for two players." He folded and withdrew from the game.  
"Two players for what?" Dean inquired without showing much interested, pulling the pile of chips over to himself and stacking them. His eyes never leaving the table.  
"A little game I have in a private room." He gestured towards a large staircase that was roped off. It was the other end of the room. "Crowley, by the way." He offered a hand for Dean to shake and he accepted. They he turned to Cas.  
His grip was firm, but not vice like. Dean placed his hand possessively on the small of Cas' back and rubbed reassuring circles.  
"I don't think we'd be interested in a game like that, as much as I'd like to."  
"A real shame." Crowley shook his head.  
"I dunno Dean." Castiel foolishly interrupted. "If you want to."  
"I don't think that's wise." Dean chucked.  
"Why not?" Castiel furrowed his brow, was Dean insulting him?  
"You don't have much experience." Dean tightened his hand, they were still in front of Crowley. "Excuse us." Dean smiled falsely and pulled Cas away. Leading him outside.  
"Come on baby, I had fun tonight. Let's go home." He tried to wave down a taxi.  
"You want to play that game, don't you?"  
"Baby." Dean whined.  
"Dean! I can hold my own in a game of fucking poker." Castiel hissed.  
"These people are professionals."  
"Stop it!"  
"Stop what?"  
"Undermining my abilities." Cas said confidently.  
"What?"he seemed confused.  
"Undermini-"  
"No I heard you, I'm not doing that Cas!" He sighed and ran his hand over his face. "This wouldn't be a good idea. Let's just go home."  
"If you want to play don't let me stop you. In fact, I think I want to play. It was an invite for both of us, right? Maybe I'll just go in and agree."  
"This is stupid! Cas you're being foolish."  
"I'm perfectly capable."  
"You're not. Get that stick out of your ass and let me take you home."  
"No."  
"We're going home."  
"Fuck you!" Castiel stormed back inside, Dean on his heels.  
"Mr Crowley?" Castiel approached the man, he seemed to be buttering up a business man. They were having a quiet conversation over an expensive bottle of wine.  
"Dean and I would like to join your game." Dean put his facade back on and smiled encouragingly.  
"Excellent!" Crowley clasped his hands together. "This way gentleman." A couple of young men wearing snapping suits and a guy who looked like he fell out of a magic show, top hat and all, followed Crowley as he led them to a door at the top of the staircase.  
"We're fucked." Dean whispered into Castiel's ear as he reached for a flute of champagne. Castiel only rolled his eyes


	2. Chapter Two

Castiel pulled yet another mountain of chips towards himself. Fifty-thousand dollars, they'd be able to afford a down payment on a house at this rate! Dean was smiling, although not doing so well himself.  
Cas bluffed again, his hand was shit but he was sure he could pull it off. The stakes were getting higher. If he put his fifty thousand in he could win enough money to buy the damn house. Dean glanced at him, a little frightened but trusting Cas' judgement.  
Castiel raised them. Pushing his chips into the middle. Crowley wolf whistled.  
"Really going for it, aren't we? Squirrel?" Crowley turned to Dean. He folded, smiling down at the table.  
"A little out of my league."  
"Isn't he just." Dean grinned, winking at Castiel; who blushed a bright red.  
"Well, Castiel." The last player, Crowley himself, folded.   
Castiel turned over his cards. A five of clubs, a five of spades, a three of hearts, a two of hearts and a seven of diamonds.  
Castiel smiled sheepishly and a couple of the men who had folded earlier on chuckled.   
"Oh dear." Crowley smiled. With a sweeping arm Castiel collected all of his hard earned money. Dean was trying hard not to let his smile falter, or his jaw drop in amazement. He looked at his only tiny stack of chips.   
"Ah well. You win some, you lose some." Dean offered, rising from the table. "Good game."  
"You're still playing, aren't you?" Crowley asked, the dealer was shuffling the cards again.  
"Nah, I think I'd be best if we went home, eh Cas? Cash in our winnings." Castiel nodded. Dean was tucking his chair back in. Crowley flicked his wrist and an armed man blocked the exit, the other players thought nothing of it.  
"Sit down." Crowley growled. Dean slowly lowered himself back into his chair.   
"We haven't finished playing." Crowley continued. Cards were dealt and Castiel began to sweat. Dean was right, this was a terrible idea! 

Castiel was losing, badly. Only a handful of chips to his name. Dean wasn't doing much better. He'd lost his cool and you can't play poker without your poker face. They were frightened.   
Castiel pushed his chips into the middle.   
"I'm all in." He said.  
"Me too." Dean copied his tactic.   
These were all of their savings for the entire trip, and some of the money they'd been saving for their future home. They were officially broke.   
"Interesting." Crowley mused, revealing his hand and taking the chips.   
"Can we go now?" Castiel asked timidly. "Please."   
"I like you Castiel, you've got what they'd call sex appeal." Crowley smiled.   
"It's so cute, he even said please." One of the other players spoke, organising their chips.   
"He is cute, isn't it?" Crowley was watching Castiel. He felt his breath catch in his chest. "You're a lucky man, Dean."  
Dean nodded in acknowledgement.  
"Can we go?" Castiel pushed again.  
"Sure." Crowley said, but the doorman didn't retreat. Dean's brow furrowed in confusion. "Once you paid me for hosting."   
"Excuse me?" Dean said, what? You didn't normally have to pay to leave a game.   
"two thousand dollars." Crowley smiled.  
"We don't have two thousand dollars." Castiel said quietly.   
"Well, for such a sweet little boy. A loan?" Crowley offered. "One moment." He rose from the table. Leading Castiel and Dean into a separate room. Castiel could feel Crowley's cool palm pressing into his bicep. He chose not to touch Dean, who was staring daggers at him for touching his husband.   
"As I was saying. Two thousand dollars."   
"As I was saying, we don't have that!" Castiel was exasperated.   
"Man, look, this has been fun and all. But," Dean scratched the back of his neck. "We'd like to leave."   
"Alright. I'll pay your fee."  
Dean's brow furrowed in mistrust.  
"But, tomorrow night. Little Castiel here spends the night in my hotel room?"  
Dean's face was the picture of shock. His mouth hanging open and eyes wide. They began to narrow as shock was replaced with pure rage.  
"No way in hell."   
"Two thousand dollars."   
"We need to think about this." Castiel tried to be diplomatic.  
"Excuse me?" Dean's focus changed to Castiel and Cas winced. Man was he angry.   
"He's right." Crowley said. "Go home, do whatever married couples do. Throw some cutlery. Then bring Castiel to the entrance of MGM grand and my men will take care of him from there."   
Dean huffed.  
"It's time you left." Crowley said gesturing to his men to take Castiel and Dean home. Castiel nodded, unable to comprehend his possible fate and a little frightened of Dean's possible next move. He was really angry, like raging bull angry. Dean gripped his arm possessively and marched him to the door of the casino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Destiel before the Crowstiel.

  
"You're an idiot!" Dean said angrily. Storming across the hotel room, trying to rein in his temper as not to trash the place.  
Castiel stared at the floor in silence.  
"You're not seriously considering this?" Dean's eye's widened as he immediately softened. "Baby, you don't have to! I'll work some over time, we'll sort it out. We'll skip town. He'll never find us!"  
"Oh what?" The first thing Cas had said since they'd left the casino. "The billionare. The billionare with armed guards. Oh he'll never find us! Sure Dean!" He stood square, trying to dominate the situation and come out on top. Dean stretched himself a little taller and stepped closer to Cas, he was marginally taller than the older man and he was using it to his advantage.  
"I looked him up; Crowley, multi billionare. He owns the casino Dean. Lose him, sure! What a great idea." Castiel breathed, defiance clear in his features.  
"I know. I'm full of brilliant suggestions. Isn't that why you married me?" Dean smiled playfully, changing the tone of the conversation and stepping closer to Cas so that their chests were touching and then pushing him back a little towards the bed. Cas retaliated with his own gently shove.  
"That how we're going to play Mr.Winchester." Dean said playfully, picking Cas up and settling him on his hips and then throwing him onto the bed. Cas struggled a little at first and landed on the bed with an "Oomph"  
"Yes, Mr. Winchester." Castiel replied, smiling now as Dean crawled over him.  
"You know, Mr.Winchester." Dean breathed onto Castiel's neck as he planted light kisses just beneath his ear. "You're actually look very handsome in a tux."  
"Is that so, Mr. Winchester." Castiel said breathlessly as Dean pressed his clothed body against him. "I assure you, I look far better out of it."  
"Hmm. I couldn't agree more." Dean loosened Cas' tie and began to unbutton Castiel's white shirt, exposing his tanned chest. He kissed his way to Cas' belly button where he stopped and resumed the attention on his neck and jaw.  
"Where, Mr Winchester, did you leave the supplies?" Dean asked, his hands knotting in Castiel's hair as he pulled him into a passionate kiss before he could answer.  
"In the bag." Castiel said after Dean freed his lips and he had retrieved his ability to speak from wherever Dean hid it.  
"In that case, Mr.Winchester, how do you feel about not using them?"  
"Fuck me." Cas whispered against Dean's cheek as Dean nipped at his ear.  
"As you wish, Mr. Winchester."  
Dean continued to strip him of his clothing, unzipping Castiel's fly and freeing his aching dick. Castiel sighed in relief. But when Castiel tried to take off his smart blue tie, Dean stopped him - Kinky bastard.  
Dean pulled off his own shirt and tie, exposing his tanned chest and tattoo. On a lazy afternoon, it was well know to both of them that Castiel loved to trace each and every one of those black lines with his tongue. But not tonight.  
Dean promptly went on to discard the rest of his clothing. Pulling off Cas' socks and then pants and boxes in one smooth move as he stood to take off his own.  
"Tell me what you want Cas." Dean said, pushing back down on his lover. Hands either side of Castiel's head. His weight crushing Castiel and trapping him on the bed. Cas groaned as their bare cocks pressed against one another.  
"Fuck me," he whimpered.  
"Fuck me, what?" Dean said calmly.  
"Please fuck me Mr Winchester, sir." Cas begged.  
"That's better." Dean kissed him, nipping gently at his bottom lip and then scooted down the bed. He pulled Castiel's legs over his shoulders once he was near the end and ran his fingertips over Castiel's dick.  
"Ah." He chastised. As Cas bucked his hips towards the source of the delicious friction. He popped his finger into his mouth and lathered it with spit and then pushed it into Castiel's cute little ass. Castiel moaned as he did so.  
"Someone's enjoying themself." Castiel writhed in pleasure when Dean found his prostate and massaged his finger against it.  
"Dean," he grunted, "if you keep doing that, I'm going to come."  
"No you're not." Dean pushed in another spit slick finger and Castiel whined, thankfully this time Dean avoided his prostate.  
His dick bobbed eagerly. It almost hurt with want. Dean chuckled as Castiel writhed against his intruding fingers and Dean felt himself becoming closer to impossibly hard than comfortably aroused as Castiel made more of those needy noises. They'd have to invest in a gag.  
He kissed the inside of Castiel's thigh as he added another finger and Castiel moaned at the stretch and burn of the addition.  
"Please, Dean. Now...Please." He cried softly.  
"Ask me nicely." Dean muttered against the inside of Castiel's thigh.  
"Please sir. Please please just fuck me already."  
"You're so impatient!" Dean smirked playfully as he licked his hand and ran it along his cock, lining the blunt head up against Castiel's head and slowly pushing in.  
"Shh baby, relax." Dean massaged Cas' hips as Castiel began to mewl.  
"You're doing really well." Dean pushed in a little further, feeling Cas tighten around him.  
Cas groaned and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and pulled him a little closer.  
Dean got the message bent down to kiss him.  
"By the way." Dean whispered against Cas' lips. "No lube is your punishment for being an ass back at the casino."  
"Assbutt." Cas said, biting hard on Dean's lip and sliding his tongue into Dean's mouth.  
He moaned loudly into Dean's mouth when Dean pushed himself all the way inside.  
"You okay?"  
"Move. Just move. Fuck."  
"It's cute when you swear." Dean chuckled breathlessly and then did as Cas requested. Setting a punishing rythm that left Cas wanting more, satisfied and hopelessly hard. Dean continued to thrust into him until he was on the precipice of comming, the feeling building up in his balls and abdomen until he couldn't contain it anymore and he spilled over his stomach, even landing some on his face at this awkward angle. Dean bent him over further when he kissed and licked Castiel's come off of his own face and then came inside of him with a wanton moan, panting against Castiel's chest as he slipped out to lay in his husband's arms.  
They slept like that, tangled in one another's loving embrace. Dean's hand carding through Castiel's hair until they both just drifted into a dreamless oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hate on my in the comments for taking a millennia to update anything...  
> I'm a terrible author/person.


	4. Note

Heya readers, I'm Iron_Mage an irl friend of & occasionally beta for Ill_write_it. 

Due to some irl stuff unfortunately Ill_write_it has been completely cutoff from the internet for the foreseeable future & thus I suggested that I act as a go between for him and type up, beta & post any of his writings from now on. To say updates will sporadic would be an understatement as I have limited contact with him & am both dyslexic (among over learning disabilities/ND stuff) & can barely read Ill_write's handwriting + my final exams are very soon meaning I'll have little time to spare & devote to this (read: I'll probably procrastinate revising and work on this instead lol). 

I plan on printing any comments & feedback/reviews for him to see + some fics & writing prompts for him to read & be inspired/motivated by. Thus i'd love if you guys would show as much support as possible for Ill_write while he goes through this particularly shitty period of his life by leaving said comments (even if it's just a smiley, <3?or links to quality memes) & maybe even some Supernatural &/or Blue Exorcist fic recs (he loves Nekos). I'm sure such content will help get the creative juices flowing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

I'll hopefully next have contact with him around mid to late April so the quicker the comments the more likely they'll be seen & responded to.

(P.S. I meant to have posted this ages ago but saved it in drafts to look over the next day for mistakes & totally forgot I hadn't actually posted it properly...  
ill_write_it will kill me when he finds out XD rip my ADHD ass)


End file.
